


After Mustafar

by Velvedere



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Coda, F/M, Fluff, Indiana Jones Reference, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Loopy!Kanan, Medical Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things wind down on the fleet after rescuing Kanan from Mustafar. Hera goes to see him in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mustafar

It took awhile for things to calm down, both on the Ghost and on the rebel fleet. Ezra followed Ahsoka like an excited akkdog pup as she took him on a tour of the big cruisers, wide-eyed and asking twenty questions per minute. Zeb caught up with some of the fighters he’d known during the Clone Wars, and Sabine did her own inspection of the ships’ outfitted weapons. Hera met with Commander Sato for a full debriefing while Kanan was taken off to the infirmary – somewhat forcibly – to be checked out by a medical droid.

 _We have a fleet_ , Hera marveled, in the quiet moments that followed when she could stand and look out one of the command ship’s viewscreens. The ships drifted silently against a backdrop of stars, all sizes and designs mish-mashed together from wherever they had been donated. Or stolen.

Not that it was much of a fleet: a few slow-moving transports and freighters, about six fighters per, the Ghost, and two other refitted cruisers that had been modified for versatile use. But it was something.

It was a beginning. The start of something bigger.

It was real, tangible proof that they weren’t alone in their fight. That there were others who supported their cause. Hera had always known they weren’t alone, but to see visible confirmations of it did her – and her crew – worlds of good.

Metallic steps and the whirs of a droid approaching down the corridor pulled Hera’s attention away from the viewscreen.

“Captain Syndulla,” the droid greeted. Hera nodded back.

“CC-38.”

“I am sorry to interrupt…”

“It’s no interruption. How’s Kanan?”

“The patient is in stable condition. There was no serious injury done to any internal organs. Remarkable, given the duration of his capture and the interrogation methods we believe were employed. We have given him fluids to counter all dehydration. He should be fit for duty in two point three days.”

Hera smiled, a degree of tension leaving her crossed arms.

“That’s good to hear.”

“He is resting now. But he has requested your presence.”

“I’m surprised you were able to keep him in place at all.”

“Some sedatives were required, I’m afraid.”

Hera laughed.

“Of course. Of course they were.”

*****

Hera found Kanan in the infirmary, bunked down in one of the beds, dressed in standard issue medical whites. His clothes and scorched armor lay folded in a neat pile nearby, courtesy of the medical droid.

He was singing when she walked in.

“Pikobi, pikobi…two, three…darts through the street…five, six, quick on their feet…quick on your feet…”

He wasn’t singing very well. The words were slurred and interrupted by a belch or giggle every few lines. It was a counting song taught to children back in the days of the Republic.

Hera shook her head, smiling fondly, and stepped inside, letting the door swish shut behind her.

“Nice to see you’re fully recovered, dear.”

“Hera?! Heraaaa…” Kanan lifted his head from the pillow, smiling dopily as he saw her. “There you are…”

He pushed himself up from the bed, lurching over to one side as he meant to get up. Hera quickened her steps to reach him in time and planted both hands against his chest, easing him back down.

“Not so fast, soldier.”

Kanan grunted, but went, pliant and gentle. He caught one of her hands in his own and squeezed it, pushing his face into her palm to nuzzle with a happy hum.

“What? ’m fine…’m fine…absolutely fine…”

“Of course you are.”

“Mm. You smell good…”

The lack of focus in his eyes and general loss of coordination in the rest of him spoke to the strength of whatever drugs they’d given him. Hera put him back into the bed – several times – and tucked the blankets in around him to keep him there.

“Well, at least you’re happy.” She smiled, wry.

“Never better! Never better. ‘m better than okay…” He waved his hand, which Hera had to duck. “Ezra said so.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Where’s he…?”

“He’s making some new friends.”

“…’s good at that…”

Kanan finally flopped back onto the bed and lay still, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, face half turned away, very close to dozing off as Hera shook her head.

She reached out her hand, pushing back stray hair from his face.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” she said, her voice quiet.

Kanan grunted.

“M’too…”

“I’d ask you to promise me you’ll never do anything that reckless again, but we both know better.”

“Rmmm…yeah…you’re right…”

There was just enough room in the bed for Hera to slip into it, nudging Kanan over so they would fit together, quite snug. She stretched out on her side, cheek propped up in one hand. Watching him as Kanan turned his face back towards her, blinking up through a foggy haze.

He smiled, perfectly content to have her there. Watching over him.

“You’da done the same,” he slurred.

“Actually, I wouldn’t.” Hera tapped one finger against his chest. “I would have retreated into the tower and found a way to seal it from the _inside_. But I was busy flying the ship.”

“…oh…yeah…”

“I’m going to have a tracker installed in your armor.” She brushed his chin. “So when this happens again I’ll know where you are.”

Kanan frowned, doing his best to think.

“Wha makes you think it’ll happen ‘gain…?”

“Because I know you.”

Her hand slipped under the line of his jaw. She tipped up his face, and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Long and lingering. Allowing just the barest slip of tears to creep beneath her eyelashes as she eased the tight control she’d kept over herself since their first reunion on the rebel fleet. Not allowing the others to see just how torn up she had been upon his capture. How relieved she’d been at his rescue.

Commanders weren’t supposed to lose their focus over one person. Especially in front of their crew.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she whispered, her breath staggering against him.

Kanan’s hand rose. Touched her cheek as best he could at the awkward angle. He leaned up into another kiss as Hera caught his hand and linked their fingers, squeezing them tight together.

“You know I’ll always come back to you,” he murmured.

Hera laughed, half a relieved sob, and shook her head as she held his, pressing their brows together.

“You had better,” she said.

She slid one leg over him, pushing herself up to shift her weight, settling to sit on top of him. Kanan hissed a breath through his teeth as she pressed against a few spots that were still sore, but Hera didn’t back off. And he didn’t ask her to.

They both figured it was punishment enough for making her worry.

Kanan arched his neck while Hera leaned down for another kiss, this one long and deep and grateful. Their hands still linked pressed down into the bed just over his shoulder while Hera combed her fingers back through his hair with the other. Holding him supported, at his neck or the back of his head.

“Mmff…”

Kanan grunted, and Hera felt the breath leave him as he promptly went limp.

His hand dropped back to the sheets, and stayed there, fingers uncurling. Hera heard the deep breath he pulled register as a snore – once, twice – before she sat up, folding her arms across her chest with a mix of mild irritation and a swell of affection.

“We just can’t catch a break, can we, love?” She shook her head.

Kanan didn’t answer, quite thoroughly asleep. Hera kissed him once more before she slipped off and out of the bed, tucking him in to make sure he was comfortable.

She stroked back his hair one more time, lingering for a long moment, before she turned and quietly left. Letting him sleep.


End file.
